


Kneeling at the Rivers Edge and Tempting

by pyre_exe



Series: Everything I need is what you have [1]
Category: Original Work, Urban Shadows (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crying, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hate Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Subdrop kinda, Unsafe Sex, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyre_exe/pseuds/pyre_exe
Summary: "For a dog who follows dangerous men home for a fuck, you don't seem like you'd be any good at sucking cock." Not the truth, but he liked the way the kid tried to grimace around his fingers.Otherwise known as, a wolf who pushes his luck and the hunter who let him.
Relationships: The Hunter/The Wolf
Series: Everything I need is what you have [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210829
Kudos: 4





	Kneeling at the Rivers Edge and Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> I get off on mean old men, sorry about it.

"It's a burn. Next time send a trained dog, maybe there won't be any problems." Aggravation heavy in the chuff of his voice and shoulders bunched up beneath the leather of his jacket. "What? No, twenty percent still -- Ffh --" he pulled the phone from his ear, it hummed blankly. The caller hung up. "Mother _fucker_!" A heavy, steel toed boot slammed into the dumpster pushed up to the alley wall. "Nothing. Not even getting enough money to refill my fucking clip."

"Yeah, think that's what happens when you fail a mission," a boy mumbled. The Wolf, sat against the wall opposite The Hunter. Not even half the wolf of the others The Hunter's put down, a fact especially obvious now that The Wolf shifted back into his sheepskin. And he can't even kill it. Anything other than some punk kid and it may have been worth breaking that rule. 

Frustration bristled along the nape of The Hunter's neck. All the while The Wolf was curled up, sitting upright on the ground and pouting at The Hunter. "'Mission,' this isn't GTA, kid. You're in over your head and you just cost me my paycheck."

Indignation exploded on the kid's face. "Me!? As if! It's not like I hit those barrels!"

"Be _quiet_." The Hunter hissed, fed up. He didn't care that The Wolf listened, clamping his mouth shut with a grimace. Why was the punk still there? Staring. It was only January and he was clad in a loose wife beater and sweatpants. He was hairier than the average twink but no one would suspect he had a beast inside helping him keep warm. "Get out of here, kid. Do some homework."

"I ain't in school, old man." _Of course_. 

"Well then fuck off and chase a cat." That was all The Hunter said as goodbye before his heavy steps started down the alley. Behind him The Wolf scrambled to his feet like he was about to miss the bus. 

"Aye, wait - wait up! Can I come?" The Wolf struggled to pull on his remaining shoe as they round the alley entrance. The Hunter's reliable 96' truck was parked a few blocks away. Safe distance from the factory, fortunately. 

Good thing they moved, the air had started to get smoky there too.

"Do you know where the nearest bar is?" The Hunter questioned in an unimpressed drawl, not waiting a beat.

"Yea' I do, I live here." In the industrial district? The Hunter doesn't ask. "'Round here, anyways." The Wolf tacked on, dogging The Hunter's every move for the next few meters as the reached his truck. Swinging open the passenger side door, The Hunter pulled the 10mm Glock and holster off his thigh and shoved it under the seat. He leaves the k-bar strapped to his side. Almost hidden beneath his leather jacket but not quite. The Wolf peered eagerly over The Hunter's side like he was the host of a peep show. "Take a picture."

A glance of his shoulder revealed a blank look of confusion on the kids face. 

With a sigh, The Hunter gave in and slammed his door shut. The Wolf skittered a few feet away, shoes untied and practically hanging off his feet. "Tell me about this bar."

Ten minutes later they approached a dingy dive bar thriving between an auto shop and a gas station. It looked like it hadn't been remodeled in decades. Probably since it first went up. Harley bikes and shitty automobiles pepper the parking lot. In other words, it's perfect for The Hunter. It may have had a name, but the ominously clean square above the wooden door hinted that it had been stolen. 

“You smoke?” The Wolf asked.

"No."

"Might wanna prepare yourself, then." 

The Hunter continued ahead of the kid. Inside was exactly what the outside promised. Burly older men, middle-aged punk women, and gangsters spread out across the surprisingly spacious establishment. A thick, smoke-filled atmosphere greeted them as well. It didn’t phase The Hunter in the least, even as a handful of stares turned their way. They quickly returned to whatever was more interesting however - leaving The Hunter to find an empty table in peace. 

Or, almost peace. The wolf dragged a chair from another table to join The Hunter, letting it clatter along the floor for a second beforehand. "Seriously?" The Hunter shot at him. 

The kid crawled into the chair, feet on the seat so he was crouched on it. Why?

"What?" The Wolf asked, lips pursed as he pulled a lighter and a single cigarette from his pocket. It was bent and nearly broken but The Wolf lit it anyways. Orange haze illuminated the tired look of his youthful face before it was shrouded in the bar's shitty lighting.

A not-at-all-perky 40-something waitress with bright red hair took The Hunter's order for a few beers and shots to match. For a second The Wolf leaned in, as if to ask for his own drink. No way was the kid old enough to order - but The Hunter doubted the bar carded. Still, he didn't ask, sparing The Hunter from getting to turn him down. The woman returned promptly with the first half of The Hunter's order. The kid opened his mouth as if to speak but The Hunter held up one finger and said, "No." He proceeded to take the first shot. 

The Wolf's pouty lips settled into a self satisfied sort of smile. The sort that made The Hunter want to interrogate him, despite demanding the kid be quiet. Must be what The Wolf wants, little bastard. For the rest of the time, he tried to pretend The Wolf wasn't there. As if it might deter him, make him lose interest and leave The Hunter alone. It was annoying, like a chicken prancing around a trapped fox. What did the kid _want_? Fuck if The Hunter cared in the end. The rest of his drinks just arrived.

It was nearly 1 a.m. when The Hunter finished his drinks and left the bar. He didn't stumble or stagger to betray his intoxication, merely groaned loud into the night air. Let out the air in his lungs until it trickled into a growl - all that indicated his frustration with the direction the night had gone. Not helped by the sober and way too hyper footsteps of The Wolf behind him. "Go home." The Hunter said.

"You've been doing this for a long time, huh?" The Hunter only listened to half the kid's words with a sigh. He stalked forward, headed for the refuge of his truck. "When'd you learn to shoot? Could you show me?"

_Only a couple blocks_ , The Hunter told himself.

"Your knife is cool. I've just got this shit switchblade, I don't think… Also my bat - "

_One more_.

"How old are you?"

_Not allowed to kill it. Not allowed. Not allowed_.

"Is this all you do? It's pretty cool y'know, I could - "

_Sleep in my bed, shower, eat_. His truck was right there.

"My name is Tatum, by the way. Know you didn't ask b --" The kid made a strangled sound as The Hunter grabbed him by his tank top and slammed him into the door of the truck. 

"Do I look like a _fucking_ dog walker to you, mutt?" The Hunter's voice was sharpened to a point and poisoned. Wide brown eyes ogled The Hunter, The Wolf’s feet barely touched the ground where The Hunter grasped him. All the fury he'd been trying to save up flooded out and he shook him hard against the metal again. "Well, Do I? Because I'm not. I _kill_ shit like you, understand? You're alive right now because we owe the same debt, I'm not interested in being your _daddy_ , boy --"

The kid gasped and struggled for a second, one hand curled around The Hunter's wrist. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, the tips of his toes kicking at the gravel lot where The Hunter parked. "I-I-Ah--" he stammered, face red and dazed as he squirmed. The Wolf's knee hiked up along The Hunter's thigh. Maybe trying to escape, maybe searching for help for the erection the kid was suddenly sporting. 

Just like that The Hunter dropped him. 

"Is that right?" He grimaced. 

The boy -- what'd he say his name was? Tate? No, Tatum - he put all his weight against the car now, knees bent like they might just buckle. "N-no, sorry, I --" his face was beet red as he fumbled through words. 

For a long minute, The Hunter contemplated the situation. Without instruction The Wolf stayed in place, looking wild and vulnerable beneath The Hunter's sharp gaze. "Get in the car and shut up. Or don't." The Hunter wasn't going to offer again.

* * *

It would be easy to blame it on the alcohol in the morning. Bringing the boy to The Hunter's apartment, _inviting him_. The Hunter had never had such a pliant Wolf in his company. One that both irritated and felt miniscule before him. Of course, the latter was thanks to him being several degrees shorter and lighter than when he was transformed into the beast.

Like this, The Wolf looked like little more than a pup. One that wanted The Hunter, no less. Talk about drinking your poison. Whatever. If the mutt wanted to be The Hunter's stress ball that bad, then he’d oblige. _Tatum_ squirmed against The Hunter's thigh. Sun kissed skin looking flushed and red beneath the black tank top slipping off his shoulders. His hands fumbled everywhere, gripping the edge of The Hunter's kitchen counter, his jacket, the shirt beneath. All the while he whined at the friction. God, the mutt was already shaking apart at the seams beneath The Hunter. 

It made him feel powerful, really. When it didn't make his lip curl in disgust. At The Wolf for simply _being_ , at himself for stooping to fuck it.

The Hunter's hand looked big and threatening even to himself when he locked it around the boy's throat and shoved him down against the countertop. A surprised gasp escaped Tatum, hips canting up and down in needy movements. "I'm not going to be nice to you, mutt. This is your last chance to _escape_ if you're not interested in that."

A shiver wracked Tatum's body and he nodded, trying to grind against The Hunter again. 

The Hunter moved his hand from the boy's throat and brushed his thumb against Tatum's plush lower lip. The Hunter's calloused index and middle finger pressed into Tatum's willing mouth. Already resting his head against the counter, Tatum had nowhere to go as The Hunter pushed his fingers deeper. Fully choking the boy on them now, who sputtered around them. His throat tensed and fluttered around the intrusion. Tatum made a distressed sound and lapped his tongue along the underside of them, all soft warmth and maybe inexperience. Still, The Wolf caught on quick. Let The Hunter swirl the digits around and laved them with his tongue only to gag every time he probed deeper. "For a dog who follows dangerous men home for a fuck, you don't seem like you'd be any good at sucking cock." Not the truth, but he liked the way the kid tried to grimace around his fingers. "Yeah, I'll just fuck your most useful hole then." The Hunter removed his fingers, glistening wet in apartment lighting and connected by a string of drool to the kid's mouth. Tatum seemed dazed with disappointment and loss. God, The Hunter could see a mess made of the boy’s face for real. It was an appealing idea.

"You're a real asshole." Tatum grumbled without heart. 

Maybe it was fortunate they'd have to work together again. 

"Yeah and you're desperate for my cock, kid."

"'M not a kid…"

The Hunter stepped back and grabbed Tatum by his tank top. Swung them both around and sent the boy stumbling forward onto the living room carpet. "Strip. Better start figuring out much you'll need to loosen up for me." Without another word The Hunter headed into his bedroom. True to form, Tatum was stripped down and sitting on the floor, not even on the couch. 

"You're an awful good boy for an untrained pup."

Tatum sneered. He _almost_ looked mean. "Don't you feel gross when you call me young?"

" _Tch_. What's gross is you gagging and sucking on my fingers like a whiny bitch in heat," Tatum avoided eye contact, clammed up and burned red. "What? Don't like it when I talk about you like a big boy too? Keep running your mouth and you'll make me even more mean, I promise."

The Hunter smirked and stopped a few feet from the boy. He tossed the bottle in hand to Tatum, who caught it reflexively. "You have until I'm done undressing to prepare yourself. Then I'm going to fuck you." A shudder wracked Tatum's body then and he stretched out his legs in front of himself. He seemed to inspect the bottle, only snapping into action when The Hunter's leather jacket dropped. The Hunter watched as Tatum lubed up his own fingers, looking sheepish as he pulled back one leg and found his hole. It had been a long time since The Hunter got a show. Especially one that made him feel so… primal. Tatum's pucker looked tight even as he squirmed one finger inside himself. A glimpse of his sharp teeth showed between lips as he focused on opening himself. By the time The Hunter had pulled off both boots and started on his belt - Tatum was two fingers deep. Fingers that were thinner than The Hunter's. He was going slow, picking up in short uneven bursts. Not circling or scissoring. The Hunter doubted the kid was going to be ready. 

Tatum's bright, flustered gaze fluttered between his ministrations and The Hunter's undressed form. Now clad only in boxers. The Hunter was fit, not bulky or broad but lean with dark chest hair spread moderately over his chest and in V of his pelvis. And after he dropped his boxers Tatum looked down and groaned -- as if trying to mentally picture The Hunter's cock inside him. It wasn't massive but it was an impressive 7 inches and thick enough to garner compliments in the past. 

"Can you help… me…" Tatum whined, buried to the knuckle of two fingers inside himself and laid out across The Hunter's floor like a dropped platter. 

The Hunter strode forward and crouched before the boy. Tatum wasn't frail but he was waifish. Extremely apparent with his slim wrist caught in The Hunter's grip as he took the boy's fingers from himself. A small whine escaped Tatum as his hand was held hostage and The Hunter put pressure on the grip. "Guess you aren't _that_ good at listening. I'm already undressed, mutt." He tossed the kids hand aside and gave a stare that dared the kid to try and touch himself more. He didn't. 

Tatum mumbled complaints under his breath as he avoided The Hunter's eyes. Instead of assuaging the kid's insecurity, The Hunter grabbed the lube. He spread a generous amount over his cock, the only nicety The Wolf would get now. "Roll over." 

The Wolf complied and turned over onto his knees. Aggression felt heavy in The Hunter' hands and he pressed his forearm against Tatum's shoulders to shove his chest down to the carpet, keeping his ass up for easy access. Small dismayed sounds escaped Tatum like flint and steel to burn The Hunter's soul. He pressed his cock between Tatum's cheeks, running the length over the tight entrance. "Aahh, a-are you - hahh!" Tatum tried to speak before The Hunter took his cock in his free hand and began to press the tip against The Wolf's hole. It resisted, of course, without proper stretching. God, it felt _tight_. Beneath him, Tatum squirmed and gasped under the constant pressure as The Hunter pressed forward. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- w - wh - _hhnng_ ," the kid slurred words like he'd been the one to drink, voice pained and tinny. "Hurts -- it hurts."

The Hunter laughed low, only once. Fuck, the kid was practically cinched around the head of his cock. Of course, The Hunter hadn't planned on being "nice." But now that he felt that sweet squeezing vice around his cock… all bets were off. He pushed in a couple inches and the kid wailed loudly. One of his legs kicked out against The Hunter's side, almost knocking him off balance. Irritation bubbled up in The Hunter and he pulled out. 

Gripping The Wolf by his shoulder, The Hunter turned him over onto his back and fit himself between the boys legs. One hand cupped the kid's mouth, muffling his whines. " _Shut._ **_Up._ ** " The Hunter growled, not interested in getting complaints from his neighbors. Tears twinkled in Tatum's eyes as he looked up, already looking so broken, and nodded with a whimper. _Like a kicked dog_ , The Hunter joked. Once again The Hunter pressed into Tatum's heat. 

More cries muffled through the palm of The Hunter's hand. He sunk in a couple inches and then one before rearing back and beginning to thrusting in earnest. The yelling was music to his ears, especially since Tatum was forced to swallow them all when The Hunter clamped harder on his jaw. Too entranced by the incredible tight of the boy's ass. It was maddening, how _good_ it fucking felt. Tatum must've been burning without the lube being truly spread yet. Wet tears meeting the skin of his palm to confirm. He hadn't even bottomed out yet and the kid was crying. The Hunter groaned with satisfaction and began to piston his hips, letting the kid take more and more as he cried full-bodied beneath The Hunter. "Fuck, yes, _take it_." He grumbled. His hips met the skin of Tatum's ass with every thrust and The Hunter used his free hand to push the kid's leg up and out of the way. Stretching him had his hole clamping and fluttering around the base of The Hunter's cock.

Spurred on by The Wolf's tears, The Hunter huffed and groaned. Now he jack-hammered into Tatum, determined to find his own release. Far as The Hunter was concerned, Tatum's erection wasn't his problem. Soon enough, the boy's cries dwindled into wanton moans. The kind that couldn't be mistaken for murder. No longer bothered, The Hunter let go of the kid's mouth. Immediately Tatum replaced The Hunter's hand with his own. Stuck two fingers into his mouth as sultry and pained noises poured out of him. Now _that_ was a picture. Tatum gagging on the digits because The Hunter's rough fucking had him bouncing up and down against the floor.

A cold struck through The Hunter's chest. The hand not holding up Tatum's leg wrapped around his throat. Easy leverage to bring the kid down on every thrust harder. Tatum's hand clawed at The Hunter's thigh. His other hand frantically worked his own cock as he let The Hunter use him. It made The Hunter's cock twitch to see Tatum want to get off to being speared on his cock. From Tatum's choked moans, he was close too. Poor thing's eyes were rolling back until The Hunter freed his throat. The Hunter braced one hand beside Tatum's head and pounded him with wild abandon. The kid's grew louder, almost annoyingly so, until The Hunter the wet stickiness of Tatum's release between them. 

Just like that Tatum squeezed and practically milked The Hunter's cock. The white-hot knots of tension burst and The Hunter let go inside the boy. His cock twitching and throbbing as energy dissipated from The Hunter's veins. He rolled off of Tatum and onto his back, ignoring the few soft whimpers from Tatum in the process. 

Slowly, Tatum undulated beside him with heavy breathing. 

"Drink a glass of water." The Hunter sat up, darkness seeping into the edge of his vision. "I'm taking a shower and I expect you to be gone when I'm done. I'll call you if I hear anything from… our employer." Without a glance back, The Hunter stood and exited the room. If the kid wanted to act like a big boy he could pick himself up. The Hunter hadn't been interested in coddling him from the start. Certainly the look of the mutt - _Tatum_ \- curling his legs up to hold in his peripheral didn't make guilt nail into his chest. Fuck. 

“And don’t forget to save my contact as ‘Samuel.’”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to do a sequel where Samuel finds out this was Tatum's first time and feels bad about it but we'll see.


End file.
